BLACK REVENGE
by Syiera Aquila
Summary: SASUNARU couple tentang balas dendam seorang pemuda yang difitnah tanpa alasan yang pasti. berhubungan dengan musuh dan memutuskan untuk memusuhi orang yang selama ini dianggapnya baik. kisah seorang pemuda yang harusnya tak mengerti dendam namun di paksa untuk membalas dendam enjoy
1. Chapter 1

BLACK REVENGE

"You are a trash! A cheater never can't enter to Konoha Academy and forever, Namikaze Naru… kau takkan pernah bisa kembali lagi ke sini. Apapun yang terjadi!" sumpah telah diucapkan. Dan sesuai sumpah sang kepala academy, Orochimaru maka Pemuda yang kelewatan tampan dan bisa dibilang cantik itu takkan pernah bisa kembali ke Dunia Shinoby.

"I get my punishment. But you must remember that Sensei. I never start here so I'll never try to stop it. The dark era will come and you cannot do anything" senyum sinis yang terukir miring di wajah cantik itu tergambar sebelum dia menatap mata Pria berwajah ular tersebut. Rambut gold yellow dan mata sapphirenya terlihat begitu jelas.

500 lebih penduduk Shinoby langsung meluncurkan jutsu mereka pada sang pemuda terkutuk setelah diberi aba –aba oleh sang pimpinan. Senyum sinis kembali terukir sebelum api melahap habis semuanya. "I have warned you" ulang pemuda itu sebelum semuanya hilang.

 **NARUTO FANFICTION**

 **BLACK REVENGE**

 **YAOI BOYS LOVE SHO AI**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **HAPPY READING…**

Seorang pemuda berambut gold yellow dan bermata sapphire terlihat tengah asyik memakan ramen saat seorang pemuda beramut pantat ayam mendekatinya.

"apa yang kau lakukan dobe?"

"oh, apakau habis terbentur teme? Kau tak liat aku sedang makan ramen huh?"

"hn" ucap pemuda dengan tag name Uchiha Sasuke itu sambil mengambil tempat duduk di sisi pemuda imut.

"tsk" pemuda cantik itu mendecih pelan sebelum menghabiskan ramennya dan menatap Sasuke sebal. "adaapa Sasuke – kun?" tanyanya dengan nada malas.

"Hey Naruto kau dipanggil Tsunade – sensei" seruan seorang pemuda berambut dark brown menghentikan aksi Sasuke yang mau menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Naruto itu menghela nafas. "kenapa lagi dengan nenek tua itu?" gumamnya kesal. Sasuke dan pemuda dengan tag name Inuzuka Kiba itu hanya menggeleng tak tau.

"ya sudah aku pergi dulu. Ah, Sasuke kurasa dia juga kaan punya urusan denganmu, jadi bagaimana kalau kita juga pergi?"Sasuke mengangguk sebelum mengikuti langkah Naruto menuju ruangan Kepala Asrama.

"Uzumaki Naruto…"panggilan bernada yang tak bisa dibilang ramah itu menghentikan gerutuan Naruto. Dia mendongak dan menatap seorang wanita dewasa bersurai pirang dan berukuran dada yang –err… lupakan!

"hai' Tsunade Sensei?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada polos.

"kenapa kau juga membawa ayam ini?" Tanya Namekuchi Tsunade dengan nada garang. Sasuke yang disebut ayam hanya menghela nafas sweatdrop. Menahan keinginannya untuk memberikan Chidori Nagashi pada Wakil Kepala Academy sekaligus Kepala Asrama Genin itu.

"aku yakin urusan yang akan kau beritahukan bukan hanya merupakan masalahku. Tapi, pasti Sasuke juga akan termasuk dalam hal ini"jawab Naruto cuek.

"hah" Tsunade menghela nafas lalu menyuruh mereka duduk. "aku punya misi untuk kalian" ucapnya dengan nada serius.

…..

Naruto menatap tak percaya pada guadang di hadapannya. "ne, teme kau serius ini tempatnya?" tanya Naruto ragu. Dia menatap Sasuke yang berada di belakangnya.

Sasuke mengangguk lalu menghela napas, "cepatlah dobe. Aku tak suka dengan bau ini" gumam Sasuke sembari menatap ke sekeliling ruangan bawah tanah itu.

"ck! Harusnya kau bantu aku teme brengsek!" maki Naruto lalu dengan tangan kirinya, dia membuka segel pintu gudang itu.

Kriet

Ruangan terbuka dan mereka langsung menutup hidung mereka. "apa – apaan nenek tua itu? Kenapa kita disuruh ke sini?" rutuk Naruto. Sasuke meletakkan tunjuknya di bibir, memberi isyarat agar Naruto tak berisik. Dengan hati – hati dia menarik tangan Naruto menuju sebuah tempat yang sedikit terang.

"kau merasakannya dobe?"

"apa teme?" tanya Naruto bingung. Sasuke memutar bola matanya. Sebal dengan tingkah Naruto yang tidak peka dengan keadaan sekelilingnya.

"lihat keadaan sekitarmu dobe, dan rasakan auranya" ujar Sasuke menahan kesabarannya.

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya dan bersedekap, mencoba merasakan aura sekitarnya dan menghela nafas. "Gak ada apapun teme" ucapnya sebal karena merasa dipermainkan. Tapi kemudian dia tersentak dan menatap penuh waspada keadaan sekitarnya.

Alisnya mengerinyit, "hey teme…" serunya ragu pada Sasuke yang terlihat serius mengamati perkamen – perkamen di rak. Sasuke hanya bergumam kecil tanda mendegar.

"sebenarnya yang kau rasaka tadi apa?" Tanya Naruto sembari mengeluarkan kunai dari saku celananya.

"entahlah, hanya saja aura ini terasa… well sangat aneh kau tau?" jawab Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari perkamen yang dibacanya.

Naruto tak berkomentar, mau tak mau Sasuke menoleh heran. Wajahnya melongo saat tak mendapati Naruto di belakangnya. "dobe?" seru Sasuke heran.

Siing! Tak ada jawaban. Sasuke menghela nafas lalu memejamkan matanya. "sharingan" batinnya lalu membuka mata dan memandang kesekeliling ruangan itu. Dahinya mengernyit saat tak menemukan keanehan apapun. "Dobe?" panggilnya khawatir.

Sasuke mendengus sebal. "berhenti bermain –main Dobe! Nanti hilang beneran baru tau rasa kau" umpatnya kemudian. Dengan kalem di menormalkan penglihatannya saat terdengar gelak tawa di belakangnya.

"aku hanya tidak menyangka Teme, kau bisa tertipu!" ujar Naruto dengan wajah menahan geli.

Ctak! Dengan sekuat tenaga Sasuke menjitak kepala Kuning itu. "ayo selesaikan misi ini secepatnya. Aku tidak betah"

Naruto mengangguk paham lalu mulai meneliti seisi rak yang berisi perkamen – perkamen tua itu. "ah! Ini dia Teme!" serunya dengan histeris sembari menarik sebuah perkamen yang terletak cukup jauh dari jangkauannya.

"bagaimana kau tau dobe?" Tanya Sasuke sangsi.

Dengan senyum kalem Naruto melambaikan tangannya pada perkamen itu. "aku lebih mengenal tempat ini darimu Teme. Jangan kau lupakan itu" ucapnya dengan wajah serius.

"hn" Sasuke mendengus lalu mengikuti langkah Naruto keluar ruangan. Sesaat kemudian dia tersentak dan langsung menarik Naruto ke pelukannya dengan wajah menyeramkan. Naruto meneguk ludahnya berat.

"teme?" seru Naruto sedikit khawatir.

"diamlah Dobe! Ada sesuatu" gumam Sasuke di telinga Naruto. Naruto menghela nafas.

"arah jam 5. Memang ada sesuatu" balas Naruto dengan wajah mulai rileks. Sasuke tersenyum "tunggu disini akan kuselesaikan dalam sekejap" ucap Sasuke tenang dan bergerak melepaskan dekapannya dari Naruto.

"jangan! Ini… adalah aura mencurigakan tadi Teme! Dia bukan mengincar kita tapi… sesuatu yang ada di tempat ini" cegah Naruto sembari mempererat dekapan Sasuke. Sasuke mengerinyit heran.

"apa maksudmu?" tanyanya heran.

Naruto menghela nafas, "diamlah!" ucapnya sembari menatap penuh waspada sekelilingnya. "teme! Gunakan Sharingan dan cari cakra hitam di sekitar tempat ini" ujar Naruto pelan. Meskipun heran Sasuke menuruti perintah Naruto. Dia menggunakan Sharingan dan tersentak.

"arah jam 3 Dobe"

"lalu perhatikan keadaan sekitar. Apa ada Bakoro di sekitar sini?"

"tidak. Bakoro ada di menara utama sekarang" jawab Sasuke. Naruto tersenyum lalu menutup matanya.

"rasengan" gumamnya lalu terdengar ledakan keras di belakang mereka. Sasuke tersenyum sinis "jadi mereka ya?" gumamnya lalu melepaskan pelukanya dari Naruto dan menghilang. Naruto menghela nafas.

"sudah kubilang biarkan saja Teme! Dasar keras kepala!" rutuk Naruto lalu mengikuti kekasihnya tersebut.

"hentikan Sasuke!" ucap Naruto sembari mencekal lengan Sasuke yang dihiasi bercak – bercak hitam. Sasuke menetralkan pernafasannya lalu menatap jijik pada onggokan tubuh di hadapannya. Kemudian dengan orb merahnya dia menatap Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum lalu mengecup bibir tipis Sasuke singkat. "berhenti bermain – main. Kita harus segera memberikan ini pada nenek tua itu" ucap Naruto lembut.

Sasuke mendengus lalu mengikuti Naruto yang telah lebih dulu keluar. Wajahnya terlihat datar tanpa ekspresi yang berarti. Tapi pandangan matanya tak pernah lepas dari punggung Naruto.

"kau mengerikan Teme! Hentikan tatapanmu itu. Kau bias membuat orang lain salah paham" tegur Naruto yang ternyata menyadari hal itu. Sasuke kembali mendengus lalu berjalan di samping Naruto.

"kenapa? Kau taku t orang lain tau tentang hubungan kita hmn?"Tanya Sasuke berbisik sembari menggenggam tangan Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum "bukan itu yang aku takutkan Teme. Tapi sikapmu ini bias membuat Bakoro tertarik pada kita, dan rencana kita bias jadi sia – sia" jawab Naruto balas berbisik.

"kalau begitu kuhancurkan saja semuanya. Aku tak suka ada orang yang mengganggu kesenanganku. Kau tau kan Dobe?" bisik Sasuke penuh tekanan.

Naruto mendengus, meskipun Sasuke lebih tua darinya, tapi sikap posesifnya seperti anak kecil. Bisa ngambek seharian dia kalau tak segera dibujuk. Naruto menghela nafas lalu mencium Sasuke kilat dihadapan semua orang. "puas Pangeran?" bisik Naruto menggoda.

Sasuke tersentak lalu berlari mengejar Naruto yang telah melarikan diri menuju ruangan wakil kepala Academy. Wajahnya terlihat membentuk senyuman tipis yang tulus.

Hosh hosh mereka sampai dengan selamat meskipun menuai tatapan heran dari banyak orang. Dengan tergesa Naruto membuka pintyu ruangan dan langsung melemparkan dokumen itu pada Tsunade.

"hoi Gaki apa – apaan kau?"

Naruto menghela nafas, "ada hal lain yang harus kuselesaikan. Jadi… aku pergi dulu Tsunade sensei" ucap Naruto lalu menghilang entah kemana. Sasuke yang beru muncul hanya menghela nafas lelah. Dia membalas tatapan heran Tsunade dengan tatapan malas.

"biarkan saja dia." Ucap Sasuke lalu pergi.

Sasuke menatap lapangan disekitarnya dengan pandangan dingin. Tatapan memuja yang dilayangkan oleh orang – orang tak diacuhkannya. Irisnya mengitari bangunan kastil mencari keberadaan seseorang yang sangat berarti dalam hidupnya. Sebuah helaan nafas terdengar saat dia menemukan keberadaan Naruto.

"kau melarangku bermain – main, tapi kau dengan santainya menghabisi semuanya. Dasar Dobe" gumam Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" seru seorang gadis dari belakang Sasuke dengan nada heran.

Sasuke berbalik dan memasang tampang datar. "apa?"

"…isu itu… apakah benar?" Tanya gadis berambut merah muda itu dengan mata berkaca – kaca.

"isu kalau aku berpacaran dengan Naruto? Ya itu benar. Kenapa?"

"ta…tapi… bukankah aku ini…"

"apa? Berhenti berharap Haruno – san. Dari awal aku sudah menyampaikan kalau aku takkan bisa berhubungan denganmu. Aku juga sudah menyampaikan pada orangtuamu. Jadi lebih baik kau mencari orang lain yang mencintaimu. Dan pastinya itu bukan aku"

"tapi kenapa? Kalian sama – sama pria. Kalian takkan bisa memperoleh keturunan. Dan pastinya aku lebih baik dari pemuda jalang itu"

Plak! Mata gadis itu membola saat merasakan panas di pipinya. Dia menatap Sasuke tak percaya.

"tutup mulutmu itu. Kau beruntung Naruto tak ada disini. Sekali lagi kau bicara seperti itu mengenai Naruto… kupastikan kau takkan bisa bicara untuk selamanya. Haruno – san" ujar Sasuke dengan dingin. Iris orbnya terlihat menguarkan amarah.

Gadis itu menangis lalu berlari keluar dengan mata sembab. Sasuke mendengus kesal. "gadis sialan" umpat Sasuke.

"kau terlalu kasar pada seorang gadis Sasuke – kun" ucap Naruto yang tiba – tiba muncul dengan nada main – main.

"dobe? Sejak kapan kau di sini?" Tanya Sasuke sedikit cemas, takut kalau Naruto mendengar apa yang dikatakan Sakura.

Naruto mendengus, "sa…ngat lama. Aku mendengar semuanya, by the way" jawab Naruto cuek. Dia duduk di sebelah Sasuke dan menyenderkan tubuhnya ke dada Sasuke. "jangan khawatir, tamparanmu itu sudah cukup untuk membalaskan sakitku kurasa" sambung Naruto saat merasakan detak jantung Sasuke yang tak beraturan.

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas lelah,lalu mendekap tubuh Naruto erat. "jangan pikirkan ucapan gadis norak itu Naru" bisik Sasuke lembut. Naruto tersenyum tipis lalu memejamkan matanya.

"yah… tenang saja. Aku mengenal Sakura dengan baik" balas Naruto. Sasuke mendengus lalu tersentak kaget saat merasakan energy besar yang datang dari belakang mereka.

"hallo… pangeran…"

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto mendengus, "sa…ngat lama. Aku mendengar semuanya, by the way" jawab Naruto cuek. Dia duduk di sebelah Sasuke dan menyenderkan tubuhnya ke dada Sasuke. "jangan khawatir, tamparanmu itu sudah cukup untuk membalaskan sakitku kurasa" sambung Naruto saat merasakan detak jantung Sasuke yang tak beraturan.

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas lelah,lalu mendekap tubuh Naruto erat. "jangan pikirkan ucapan gadis norak itu Naru" bisik Sasuke lembut. Naruto tersenyum tipis lalu memejamkan matanya.

"yah… tenang saja. Aku mengenal Sakura dengan baik" balas Naruto. Sasuke mendengus lalu tersentak kaget saat merasakan energy besar yang datang dari belakang mereka.

"hallo… pangeran…"

 **NARUTO FANFICTION**

 **BLACK REVENGE**

 **YAOI BOYS LOVE SHO AI**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **HAPPY READING…**

Sasuke menggertakkan giginya geram. "apa yang kau lakukan disini Juugo?"

"hm…" lelaki berambut orange itu berdehem sembari menatap sekelilingnya. "menurutmu apa tujuan kami di sini pangeran?"

"kami?" beo Naruto. Dia melepaskan pelukan Sasuke dan menatap Juugo. "maksudmu… tim Hebi semuanya berhasil menyusup ke sini?"

"tepat sekali Tuan Puteri" jawab Juugo dengan seringai menyebalkan.

Naruto mendengus, "jangan panggil aku tuan putri. Lalu kemana Sui dan Kabuto?" Tanya Naruto celingak celinguk.

"mereka sedang berurusan dengan pahlawan kebenaran" jawab Juugo dengan nada malas. Sasuke dan Naruto mengerinyit heran.

"ahhhh…. Akhirnya selesai! Hei Juugo kau keterlaluan sekali meninggalkan kami dengan para penjilat itu" teriak seorang pemuda berambut ungu dan bergigi…hiu kesal begitu mereka sampai di tempat Sasuke dan Naruto berada.

Naruto menghela nafas,"selamat datang Sui… Kabuto" sapanya.

"ah Tuan Puteri! Apa kabar?" balas Kabuto dengan nada ceria. Perempatan imajinasi tercipta di kening Naruto. Sekuat tenaga, dia menjitak kepala Kabuto.

"JANGAN PANGGIL AKU TUAN PUTERI DASAR BODOOOOH!" teriak Naruto kesal.

"aduh… maaf Tuan… maaf Naruto – sama"

"Katakan apa yang kalian lakukan disini" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada ketus.

Kabuto menghela nafas, " kami harus memulai sesuatu kan, Yang Mulia?" ucap Kabuto dengan nada lelah.

"lalu, apa yang telah kalian lakukan?"

"Kami…"

KYAAAAAAA

Terdengar teriakan dari lantai dasar. 5 orang itu saling pandang lalu menuju lantai bawah. Mereka menatap pada kelompok orang yang melihat ke langit. Sebuah symbol tengkorak dengan lingkaran ekor rubah dan mata elang terukir di langit.

"taka…" gumam Naruto. Dia menatap pada Orochimaru yang berusaha menenangkan orang – orang. "ah. Jadi kita mulai sekarang hm?" sambungnya dengan seringai misterius di wajahnya.

Sasuke mendengus lalu menggenggam tangan Naruto erat. "siap untuk memulai hal yang baru Dobe?" bisiknya

Naruto tersenyum, "tentu saja" jawab Naruto. Dia menatap 3 teman ah, sebenarnya 3 orang yang merupakan anak buah kepercayaannya itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Tapi 3 orang itu membungkuk penuh hormat dan menghilang.

Naruto menutup matanya. Seketika mereka berdua menghilang dan muncul di sebuah tempat yang tak diketahui. Naruto membuka matanya dan pakaian mereka telah berganti. Naruto memakai jubah serba dark blue dengan ukiran Ular di sekeliling jubahnya. Dia juga memakai sebuah topeng yang menutup matanya. Topeng yang berbentuk ekor rubah api.

Sementara Sasuke memakai jubah dark blue dengan ukiran ular dan elang. Matanya tak tertutup topeng apapun, tapi iris onyxnya berubah menjadi Sharingan dengan tingkat tertinggi. Sebuah tato tomoe tercipta di pelipis kirinya. Dia menatap Naruto yang tengah memejamkan mata.

Seulas senyum tipis nan tulus tercipta, "kau siap Naruto?"

"tumben kau memanggilku dengan benar teme?" Tanya Naruto dengan cengiran lebar.

Sasuke mendengus, dengan kilat dia memblokir bibir Naruto dengan ciuman panas. Naruto mendongak dan memeluk leher Sasuke erat. Dia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya saat Sasuke membelai bibirnya dengan lidah. Naruto membuka bibirnya dan membiarkan saliva membasahi dagu dan lehernya.

Sadar akan waktu, Naruto mendorong tubuh Sasuke. "cu…cukuphh! Kau bisa membuat kita terlambat Teme!" ucapnya dengan nafas terengah.

Sasuke mendengus, tapi dia tetap melepaskan Naruto. Naruto tersenyum tipis lalu mengecup kilat pipi Sasuke, "ayo" ujarnya. Mereka menghilang dengan segera. Perang yang tak disangka meletus antara sebagian besar pasukan bercadar dengan pasukan Orochimaru membuat mereka sedikit bingun. Namun, di markas mereka, Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan wajah penuh selidik. Pemuda yang ditatapnya menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran, "apa?" Tanya Sasuke akhirnya.

"kau sudah yakin dengan ini semua teme?"

"apa maksudmu dobe? Jangan bilang kau ragu dengan balas dendam ini. Ingat dobe! Apa yang telah dilakukan old man sialan itu padamu!" ucap Sasuke tegas.

Naruto menghela nafas lalu memakai jubah hitam bercorak awan merahnya, "bukan itu yang membuatku ragu, Suke. Ada… rasanya ada sesuatu yang salah. Seolah ada yangmmph"

Ucapan Naruto terhenti saat Sasuke menghantamkan bibir tipisnya pada bibir cherry Naruto. Naruto melenguh lalu membawa tangannya memeluk leher Sasuke, memperdalam ciuman mereka, Sasuke meletakkan tangannya di pinggang Naruto.

Sedetik kemudian mereka melepaskan ciuman panas itu. Membuat untaian jejak saliva di dagu Naruto. Sasuke mengelap saliva itu lalu meletakkan keningnya di kening Naruto. Sementara tangannya membelai pelan pipi rubah Naruto.

"trust me. It's will be our last fight. After that, we can live together and for forever. Will ya?" ucap Sasuke pelan dengan wajah lembut dan tatapan penuh cinta.

Naruto tersenyum manis, sebuah senyuman. Bukanlah cengiran lebar seperti biasanya. "I will Suke. I love you"

Cup! Sasuke mengecup lama kening Naruto lalu tersenyum, "love you too" balasnya. "nah sekarang saatnya untuk bermain" ucap Sasuke dan memakai jubah kebesarannya. Naruto tersenyum manis, dan memakai cadar berwarna orange dengan motif ekor rubah..

Mereka berpegangan tangan dan dalam sekejap menghilang. Memunculkan diri diri di Konoha Academy. Suasana sudah mulai memanas. Tim hebi maupun taka terlibat pertempuran seru dengan para siswa. Sekitar 50 lebih anak buah Sasuke juga turut bertempur.

Mereka saling berpandangan lalu berpencar. Mencari celah dia antara para siswa. Menuju seorang pria berwajah ular yang tengah menghabisi beberapa anak buahnya. Sasuke menutup matanya dan kembali membukanya setelah mengucapkan "sharingan!"

"hallo… master" sapa Naruto dengan matanya yang berpupil lurus seperti mata rubah. Sasuke meloncat ke sebuah pohon yang cukup bisa untuk melihat kondisi pertempuran.

Lelaki yang merupakan kepala academy itu tersentak kaget, "kau! Naru!" serunya kaget. "mustahil! Bagaimana kau bisa…"

"bukankah aku sudah pernah bilang Master? I'll never try to stop it. So, maybe I'll just let it happen. Time for you to destroy,Orochimaru – sama" potong Naruto dengan nada sing a song.

Oraochimaru mengepalkan tangannya geram, "kau pikir bisa mengalahkanku hah?"

"tidak. Aku tak pernah berpikir untuk mengalahkanmu. Karena bukan denganku duelmu. Tapi… bermain – main sebentar boleh juga" batin Naruto tak menjawab pertanyaan manusia ular itu.

Orochimaru menggeram lalu menggingit jempolnya dan membetuk symbol aneh di tangan kirinya dengan darah, "kuchiyose no jutsu" serunya lantang. Yang kontan saja membuat semua orang terdiam melongo. Sasuke mengode semua orang yang ada dipihaknya untuk berdiri di belakang Naruto. Hampir setengah orang yang ada di sana berada di pihak Naruto. Sebagian yang lain berdiri gentar di belakang Orochimaru, selain Tsunade yang berdiri tenang di samping Orochimaru.

"ho… ternyata diam – diam kau mengumpulkan kekuatan ya Trash. Tak ku sangka kau bisa dengan mudahnya menyusup ke Academy" ucap Orochimaru dengan sebuah ular besar di depannya.

Naruto berdiri santai, tak dapat di tebak ekspresinya. Dia menatap orang – orang bercadar yang ada di pihaknya. "kau akan lebih terkejut lagi saat tau siapa mereka nantinya Master" balas Naruto dengan nada sinis.

"tch, kau hanya sampah dan pengkhianat! Kau yang menyebabkan kematian sepasukan besar Shinoby luar biasa! Kau… adalah monster yang berpihak pada dark era!" ucap Orochimaru mencoba memancing Naruto. Sekaligus membuka kembali luka lama bagi beberapa orang yang kehilangan orang yang sangat berharga bagi mereka saat perang besar dulu. Dia paham betul, kalau bisa kembali mengendalikan keadaan, maka dia tak perlu bersusah payah menghabisi Naruto. Para shinoby bodoh itu akan dengan senang hati menghabisinya.

"kau pikir aku tak belajar dari kesalahanku hm? Ku akui, waktu itu aku begitu mudah terpancing untuk membantahmu. Tapi sekarang berbeda Orochimaru. Karena sekarang bukan hanya aku dan kau yang mengetahui kebenaran 50 tahun lalu. Semua teman – temanku sudah mengetahuinya dan kau pasti akan sangat terkejut saat tau siapa saja mereka" balas Naruto tenang.

Sasuke yang masih betah di atas pohon menyeringai, "it's time for play, pals" serunya dalam hati yang kontan saja membuat suasana semakin memanas.

Orochimaru menyeru pada pasukannya, "habisi para pengkhianat!" yang di patuhi semua orang kecuali Tsunade yang memisahkan dirinya. Dia tak melepaskan pandangannya dari Naruto yang entah kenapa terasa familiar baginya.

Pertempuran kembali terjadi, kali ini Naruto ikut serta. Dia hanya membuat pingsan orang – orang yang menyerangnya, saat ia terus merangsek mendekat pada Orochimaru. Tapi langkahnya terhenti saat Tsunade menghadangnya. Iris Naruto membola keget dan menghentikan gerakannya.

"baa – san…"

"kau…" Tsunade menatap tak percaya pada sosok di depannya. "Namikaze Naru…"

"kupikir kau akan lupa" sahut Naruto dengan nada santai.

"jadi… kau benar – benar be-reinkarnasi ya?"

"aku tak pernah mati Baa-san. Kau tau sendiri, siapa aku kan?"

"kenapa?"

Sesaat Naruto terdiam, lalu menghela nafas. "aku inginkan kebenaran Baa-san" jawab Naruto dan dia menghilang tepat dari hadapan Tsunade. Tsunade menghela nafas. Dia menoleh pada Orochimaru yang memerintahkan ularnya menghabisi siapapun. Bahkan orang yang berada di pihaknya sendiri.

"kau lihat rubah? Kau takkan pernah bisa menang melawanku! Tidak dulu ataupun sekarang!" teriak Orochimaru murka. Tak memperhatikan sekitarnya, dia terus saja mengeluarkan umpatan dan memberitahukan kebenaran pada semua yang mendengarnya. "aku sudah pernah bilang kan? Tak seorang pun yang bisa melawanku! Kau hanyalah pemberontak kecil yang lemah! Kau tak tau kan kalau aku yang membuat semua orang mengira kau pengkhianat! Tch kau bahkan tak bisa berkutik, kalian para pemberontak kecil takkan pernah bisa berkutik di hadapanku! Karena akulah! Hanya akulah yang pantas! HANYA AKULAH PENGUASA TUNGGAL SHINOBY! HAHAHAHA"

Semua orang terdiam, tapi Orochimaru tak menggubrisnya. Dia menatap nyalang pada siapapun. "dan kalau kalian tak suka, kalian bisa memperoleh kehidupan yang kalian inginkan. Di dalam perut Manda. HAHAHA" sambungnya sambil terkekeh seperti orang gila. Dan terus saja mengeluarkan jutsu – jutsunya.

"jadi sebenarnya… kitalah yang diperdaya?"

"ya! Bukankah itu artinya… kitalah yang pengkhianat?"

"kau benar! Kita berpihak pada yang salah!"

"betul! Berarti dark era lah yang memang seharusnya ada!"

"iya iya! Mereka bukanlah penjahat!"

Terdengar dengung bising dari kelompok Orochimaru. Mereka mulai berpikir tentang kebenaran sikap mereka selama ini. Kalau di pikirkan secara ulang… sikap Orochimaru memang tidak mencerminkan kebaikan. Dia bisa membunuh siapa saja dengan mudah. Meskipun itu adalah orang terdekatnya sendiri. Jadi, apakah mereka masih bisa berpihak pada iblis berkedok pimpinan itu?

Suasana kembali diam saat Orochimaru menghentikan aksi gilanya. Dia celingukan, "dimana kau rubah kecil~? Apa kau pikir bisa lolos dariku hm~" senandungnya dengan tampang mengerikan.

Semua orang kontan saja menghindar. Bergerak sejauh mungkin dari Orochimaru. Meninggalkan Orochimaru seorang diri di arena pertempuran. "berhenti bermain – main Rubah brengsek! Kau pikir dirimu siapa hah? Seenaknya saja kau mempermainkan aku! Aku takkan pernah memaafkanmu!"

"dan kau pikir aku butuh maafmu? Kau kira siapa dirimu? Kau hanyalah orang tua yang takut akan kematian dan haus kekuasaan" bals suara Naruto. Tapi tak seorang pun yang melihat sosoknya. Dimanapun.

"berhenti bersembunyi! Kalau kau memang pahlawan, harusnya kau melindungi orang – orang ini kan?"

"pahlawan? Jangan bercanda! Aku tak berminat menjadi pahlawan" balas Naruto sinis.

"oh! Apa kau kan membiarkan mereka tewas karena ulahmu sendiri begitu?" sahut Orochimaru tajam.

"huh? Kau bahkan tak bisa menyentuh mereka seujung jaripun" ujar Naruto santai.

Orochimaru tersentak lalu menatap kesekelilingnya. Sebuah pelindung transparan namun bisa dipastikan sangat kuat telah mengepung arena pertempuran. Seakan tak membiarkan seorang pun ikut campur dengan duel terakhir yang akan terjadi. "hmh… kau meniru milik Yellow Flash huh? Kau takkan bisa membuat yang serupa. Karena ini hanyalah tipuan semata!" teriak Orochimaru dan dengan membabi buta menghantamkan aliran energi yang besar ke sekelilingnya.

Dong! Tak terjadi perubahan apapun dan hal itu membuat manusia ular itu semakin murka. "kau! Berhenti bermain – main dasar rubah sialan!" teriak Orochimaru kalap.

"ya. Aku akan berhenti. Dan sekarang hadapilah duelmu yang sesungguhnya, Master Orochimaru" ucap Naruto dan menampakkan wujudnya di depan Orochimaru.

Orochimaru mengepalkan tinjunya, bersiap menghantam tubuh Naruto tapi terhenti saat sosok itu menghilang.

"a.a! bukan aku lawanmu kan Master?" ucap Naruto dan dengan santainya membuka cadar dan jubahnya. Memperlihatkan sosok asli Naruto dalam balutan kimono yang sangat manis. Seulas senyum terukir di wajahnya. "selamat bersenang – senang… Anata" gumam Naruto dan kembali menghilang.

Semua orang tersentak kaget. "NARUTO?" seru mereka kompak.

Terdengar suara tawa yang sangat merdu. "ada apa teman – teman?" sahut Naruto santai. Tak mempedulikan semua orang yang melongo kaget karena ulahnya.

"berarti… kau lah pengkhianat itu! Kau monster! Kau sudah membunuh kakekku!" seru Sakura dengan tampang menyeramkan. "kau… terimalah pembalasanku SHANAROOOO!" teriak Sakura sambil berusaha menyerang Naruto. Tapi sepasukan besar kelompok bercadar maju, membentuk barisan benteng untuk melindungi pemimpin mereka. "minggir kalian!" bentak Sakura sembari terus menyerang.

Seorang pemuda dengan cadar bermotif anjing mendengus lalu memelintir tangan Sakura. "get off Bitch" ucapnya sinis.

"suara itu… kau Inuzuka!" seru Sakura meringis sakit.

Pemuda itu kembali mendengus lalu melemparkan tubuh Sakura kea rah belakangnya. "ku beri kalian peringatan, siapa saja yang berniat menyentuh Naru – hime… kalian akan hidup dalam neraka tak berdasdar" ucapnya lantang.

"tch. Kau berlebihan Kiba. Kalian, boleh membuka cadar kalian" ucap Naruto santai. Dan langsung di patuhi semuanya. Satu – persatu mereka melepaskan cadar mereka. Dan terlihatlah wajah yang merupakan para shinoby tingkat Jounin. Mereka adalah para senior yang lebih berani daripda teman – teman mereka dari kubu Orochimaru.

"jadi… selama ini kalian telah mengumpulkan kekuatan? Tapi kenapa? Kenapa kalian berpihak pada orang yang sudah merenggut nyawa keluarga kalian?" teriak Sakura.

"kau salah Haruno. Asal kau tau saja, dari awal Dark Age tak pernah terlibat pertempuran selain dengan Orochimaru. Kematian para Shinoby itu adalah karena ulah Orochimaru Shinoby itu menolak untuk begabung dengan Orochimaru. Akibatnya, ular itu mengutus pasukan rahasianya dan menyamar menjadi Dark Age"

"tapi bagaimana mungkin? Bukankah juga terbukti kalau Namikaze Naru yang menyebabkan semua itu? Karena hal itulah dia di bakar kan? Karena itulah dia dianggap Trash dan tak bisa kembali ke Konoha!" bantah Sakura keras.

"kau salah Sakura – chan" seorang gadis bermata amethyist dan berambut indigo maju. Dia menatap Sakura dengan wajah kecewa. "kau salah Sakura – chan. Dan kau menolak kebenaran" sambungnya lirih.

"apa maksudmu Hinata?"

"kami akan memperlihatkan kebenaran pada kalian" ujar seorang pemuda yang mirip dengan Hinata namun berambut coklat panjang. Dia dan Hinata menutup mata lalu "Byakugan!" seru mereka serentak.

0o0o0o0o0o

Orochimaru menatap tak percaya pada sosok berjubah hitam di depannya. "kau… bagaimana mungkin kau bisa masuk ke Konoha?" Tanyanya penasaran. "jawab aku Uchiha!" bentak Orochimaru. Lalu dia tersentak, "Uchiha?" ulangnya lirih.

Sosok itu menyeringai lalu membuka tudung jubahnya. "ya. Ini aku, Orochimaru" ucapnya dengan wajah meremehkan. "padahal aku sudah di sini selama 5 tahun dan kau tidak menyadarinya? Kau idiot kalau begitu!"

"mustahil. Ini semua tidak mungkin!" seru Orochimaru tak percaya.

"jadi… mari kita selesaikan duel terakhir kita… Old Man" ucap Sasuke dengan nada dingin.

Orochimaru menggeram, dia mengangkat tangannya dan memerintahkan Manda-ular peliharaannya- untuk menyerang Sasuke. Sasuke mengelak, kemudian mengambil pedang yang tersimpan di balik jubahnya. Cres! Pedang itu memotong kepala Manda.

Orochimaru tersentak kaget lalu berteriak murka. "KAU! KAU AKAN MENDAPATKAN PEMBALASANNYA UCHIHA! Dengan membabi buta dia menyerang Sasuke. Sedikit kewalahan, Sasuke mengelak dari serangan cepat Orochimaru.

Duagh! Orochimaru berhasil melukai perut Sasuke dan membuat Sasuke terduduk, mencengkeram perutnya yang terasa sangat ngilu. Dia menghembuskan nafas, mencoba mengatur energinya sebelum kemudian balas menyerang Orochimaru.

Duagh brak bruk tang buagh

Perkelahian seru terjadi. Orochimaru dan Sasuke sama – sama mendapat luka yang parah. Tapi Sasuke lebih ringan lukanya. Karena selain bertahan dengan perlindungan Uchiha, dia juga mendapatkan perlindungan khusus dari klan Uzumaki Namikaze.

"asal kau tau satu hal Uchiha. Takkan ada seorang pun yang bisa membunuhku jika aku punya ini" ucap Orochimaru sembari memperlihatkkan sebuah pedang bergagang emas dengan bilah yang tajam di kedua sisinya. Pedang berukuran 1 meter itu terlihat sangat mengerikan dengan ukiran naga di setiap sisinya.

"pedang itu… Kusanagi" seru Sasuke pelan. Dia cukup terkejut. Bagaimana mungkin pusaka milik Uchiha itu bisa berada di tangan siluman ular itu? Pasti telah terjadi sesuatu.

"kenapa? Kau terkejut aku memiliki ini Uchiha?" seru Orochimaru dengan nada meremehkan.

Sasuke mendengus, "tidak juga. Kematian Itachi telah menjelaskan semuanya" jawabnya santai.

Orochimaru menggertakkan giginya menahan emosi. "jadi kau pasti sudah tau alasan aku tak bisa mati kan?" ucapnya sinis.

Sasuke kembali mendengus, "kau binatang! Semua binatang pasti bisa mati. Meskipun kau pikir hanya dengan pedang itu kau bisa terbunuh"

"ksu! Dasar monyet cilik!" teriak Orochimaru murka. Dia langsung maju, membuat gerakan seakan menebas Sasuke. Sasuke menatapnya tajam dan membentengi dirinya dengan tangan kanan. Sebuah makhluk aneh langsung membuat gerakan melindunginya dari belakang. Sasuke tersenyum mendapati wajah kaget Orochimaru.

"why oldman? Surprised?"

"huh, kau pikir dengan Susano'o kau bisa mengalahkanku?"

"no no no!" ucap Sasuke dan menggerakkan tangannya tanda tak setuju. "who say it's susano'o? it is…"

To be continued

UMH, arigatou sebelumnya yang udah RnR ne ^^


	3. Chapter 3

"Kau! Dasar monyet cilik!" teriak Orochimaru murka. Dia langsung maju, membuat gerakan seakan menebas Sasuke. Sasuke menatapnya tajam dan membentengi dirinya dengan tangan kanan. Sebuah makhluk aneh langsung membuat gerakan melindunginya dari belakang. Sasuke tersenyum mendapati wajah kaget Orochimaru.

"Why oldman? Surprised?"

"Huh, kau pikir dengan Susano'o kau bisa mengalahkanku?"

"No no no!" Ucap Sasuke dan menggerakkan tangannya tanda tak setuju. "Who say it's susano'o? it is…"

 **NARUTO FANFICTION**

 **BLACK REVENGE**

 **YAOI BOYS LOVE SHO AI**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **HAPPY READING…**

 _ **Note: italic : peristiwa masa lalu, err... semacam flashback mungkin ya?**_

Semua orang terdiam. Menonton adegan peperangan yang terjadi di masa lalu dengan wajah melongo. Sebagian dari mereka berekspresi sedih. Dan sebagian besar dari mereka sering menutup mata ketakutan.

"itu aku!" tunju Naruto pada sosok pemuda remaja berambut gold yellow yang tengah berlari mengejar sosok berjubah hitam di antara keruwetan perang. wajahnya terlihat kalem dan cenderung dingin.

Hinata mengangguk paham, dia dan kakaknya menggerakkan tangan mereka. Otomatis, semua orang terfokus mengikuti sosok remaja itu. Mereka berdiri tepat di sebelah bayangan padat namun astral itu.

"Tapi Naruto… aku masih penasaran, bagaimana kau bisa hidup, maksudku... kau bisa tetap hidup. Sementara dari semua kisah yang pernah aku baca... tak ada satupun yang bisa membuktikan kalau kau masih hidup setelah peristiwa itu. Dan bagaiman caramu untuk bisa memasuki Academy, bahkan menjadi murid kesayangan bersama dengan Sasuke-kun?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat dengan mata violet.

Naruto tersenyum, sebuah senyuman yang tak memiliki arti, "Kalian akan mendapatkan semua jawaban pertanyaan kalian disini… teman – teman" Jawabnya dan menatap pemandangan yang tercipta di depannya. para murid lainnya pun kembali fokus.

 _Naru membungkuk dengan nafas terengah, dia berhasil melukai sosok berjubah hitam itu dan mengikatnya. "katakan padaku siapa yang menyuruhmu!" ucapnya kesal._

 _"huh… kau pasti sudah tau siapa" jawab sosok itu menyeringai tipis._

 _"Orochimaru…" gumam Naru pelan._

 _Sosok itu tersentak kaget, "mustahil. Bagaimana kau bisa…"_

 _"Dark Age takkan pernah memulai peperangan. Jadi… memang tua bangka itu kan?"_

 _"hmh"_

 _"kenapa?"_

 _"aku tidak tau? Aku hanya menyelesaikan misiku" jawab sosok itu dengna nada santai tak bersalah.  
_

 _"…" Naru menatap sosok itu tajam, "kau tau Danzo… perang ini takkan pernah berhenti, sebelum Orochimaru mati. Kau tau kenapa?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada sendu.  
_

 _"…Selalu ada alasan" jawab Danzo yang lebih menyerupai gumaman._

 _Naru tersenyum tipis, "kau pasti tau alasan Orochimaru sebenarnya kan Danzo?"_

 _"…Mungkin"_

 _"Dan kau masih berpihak padanya? Apa kau ini bodoh?" umpat Naru dengan wajah kesal. Dia memainkan sebuah pedang di tangannya._

 _"Hey Naru… apa kau pernah memikirkan alasan mengapa selalu saja ada perang?" ucap Danzo sambil duduk bersila di depan Naru. Naru tak menjawab melainkan menatap penuh Tanya pada Danzo. Danzo menghela nafas lalu menyerahkan sebuah pedang mini pada Naru. "manusia tak pernah puas. Sekali mereka dapat sesuatu, mereka akan menginginkannya lagi. Dan kita termasuk orang itu kan?"_

 _"Kau salah! Aku tak menginginkan apapun selain kehidupanku yang damai tanpa masalah. Aku sudah muak dengan semua topeng yang terpasang di wajah orang – orang di sekelilingku. Dan kau… apa yang kau inginkan memangnya?"_

 _"Nyawa. Aku ingin mengembalikan nyawa orang tuaku yang direnggut secara paksa oleh Dark Age. Ah… mungkin hal itupun merupakan rekayasa dari Orochimaru ya?"_

 _"Hei Danzo… aku mungkin tak mengerti rasanya kehilangan. Karena dari awal aku selalu sendirian. Tapi… aku tau nyawa itu takkan pernah kembali selain jasad kosong kan? Kau tak bisa menghidupkan orang yang telah meninggal. Dan boleh aku memberikan sebuah saran? Apa yang ada di dirimu sekarang, lebih baik kau syukuri. Karena mungkin saja, nanti takkan ada lagi hal yang seperti itu" ucap Naru sembari menatap langit malam yang gelap._

 _Danzo tersenyum, "Kalau begitu kuberi tahu kau sebuah rahasia. Dark Age… tak pernah melakukan kesalahan. Awal semua ini adalah saat Orochimaru meminta mereka bekerja sama dalam menguasai Konoha. Tapi Uchiha menolak. Saat itulah Orochimaru memutuskan kalau Uchiha adalah musuh bebuyutannya. Dia menghabisi semua Uchiha dan membuatnya seolah mereka pantas di musnahkan. Karena itulah Dark Age melakukan balas dendam" Jelas Danzo panjang lebar. Entah apa yang membuatnya berubah pikiran dan menceritakan semuanya pada Naru.  
_

 _"Aku tau. Dari awal aku sudah tau semuanya Danzo. Dan sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Naruto berucap dengan ekspresi sulit di tebak.  
_

 _"Menghilang" Jawab Danzo dengan sebuah senyuman tulus.  
_

 _"… Baiklah. Sampai jumpa lagi" ucap Naru dan melambaikan tangannya pada sosok Danzo yang tersenyum tipis padanya. Danzo mengangguk lalu menghilang._

 _Naru menghela nafas, kemudia dia juga menghilang. Muncul tiba – tiba di menara kepala Academy. Di depan sosok Orochimaru yang tengah tertawa girang, tepatnya._

 _"Oh… aku mendapatkan seorang tamu tak diundang rupanya" Ujar siluman ular itu dengan nada sinis dan meremehkan.  
_

 _" Hentikan perang ini, master"_

 _"Kalau aku menolak?" Tanyanya dengan nada acuh tak acuh.  
_

 _"Aku yang akan memaksamu untuk menghentikannya" geram Naruto sembari memasang kuda - kudanya.  
_

 _"Kau tak bisa apapun Naru. Karena kau tau apa? Dari awal kau sudah terjebak" bisik Orochimaru lalu mengikat Naru dalam kecepatan kilat. "PENYUSUP! ADA PENYUSUP YANG MAU MEBUNUHKU! TANGKAP DIA!" teriak Orochimaru keras. Membuat semua orang bergegas naik dan mengepung Naru. Entah apa yang sebenarnya mereka pikirkan saat menatap Naru, murid kepercayaan mereka.  
_

 _"Kalian salah! Aku bukan penyusup!" pekik Naru yang di seret paksa oleh orang - orang itu. Orang - orang yang coba ia lindungi, namun terbelenggu oleh sugesti yang di berikan Orochimaru.  
_

 _"Dia adalah anggota Dark Age! Selama ini dia hanya berpura – pura baik sama kita! Musnahkan pengkhianat ini!" Sorak Orochimaru dengna wajah bengis dan tak punya perasaan.  
_

 _"YA! DASAR PENGKHIANAT!" Sorakan yang di lontarkan beriringan dengan di lepaskannya jutsu - jutsu pada sosok tubuh yang terlihat tak berdaya itu.  
_

Lalu gelap. Semuanya kembali pada situasi semula. Situasi yang mencekam dan penuh kekhawatiran. "Jadi… selama ini…"

"Selama ini kita hanyalah boneka tali yang dimainkan oleh siluman ular itu" ucap Neji menyelesaikan kalimat Sakura.

"Tapi… kenapa bisa?"

"Hmh. Kau tau… hukum selalu tumpul ke atas dan lebih tajam ke bawah. Meskipun kita benar, selama orang yang tersangkut hukum itu memiliki kekuasaan… selalu kitalah yang salah. Aku belajar banyak dari situ" jawab Naruto lembut.

"Tapi bagaimana kalian bisa bersama? Kau dan Sasuke-kun. Lalu hei... itu belum menjelaskan pertanyaanku tadi Naru!" cetus gadis berambut pirang pucat itu kembali dengan nada penasaran.

"Itu…" Naruto tersenyum lembut, mengingat masa lalu hanya membuatnya merasakan perasaan senang yang sangat luar biasa. "Sesaat sesudah bertemu dengan Danzo, teme itu menghadangku. Dengan santainya dia bilang kalau dia mendengar semuanya. Kemudian, dia mengikutiku. Sepanjang perjalanan kami bercerita ini itu bla bla bla dan kemudian terjadi begitu saja. Kami ternyata terikat dengan suatu ikatan yang di sebut teme itu sebagai benang merah mate. Dan yah… dia menyelamatkanku saat itu. Saat semua orang memuntahkan jutsu mereka padaku. Aku terlihat seperti mati. Tapi itu semua hanyalah genjutsu Uchiha. Dia membawaku pergi jauh sebelum itu. Karena hal itulah kami bisa bersama. Aku dan dia… bukankah kami adalah couple yang sangat luar biasa?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada jenaka. "Kemudian... kami menetap di markas Sasuke, menunggu waktu berjalan dan menyesuaikan kondisi kami. dan here i am. kami memasuki Academy, belajar seolah kami bukan siapa - siapa dan menunggu. menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menyelesaikan semuanya" Sambung Naruto dengan wajah lega.

"Kalian memang couple yang luar biasa" aku Sakura. Naruto berkedip tak menyangka dengan jawaban jujur dari Sakura. "karena itulah aku sangat iri dengan kalian" sambungnya dengan wajah menyesal.

"Sudahlah. Sekarang mari kita lihat akhir perang ini" ucap Naruto sembari menatap ke dalam lingkaran. Bersikap seolah - olah mereka tak punya masalah sebelumnya.

Orochimaru dan Sasuke masih bertarung dengan serunya. Energi mereka terkuras drastis. Dan beberapa luka parah pun terdapat di masing – masing tubuh mereka. Naruto mengernyit saat mendapati sebuah pedang di tangan Orochimaru. " itu…"

TO BE CONTINUED~~~~

kyahahaha XD

oke, Syiie tau ini gantung, dan Syiie sengaja! #digeplak

hehe... arigatou na buat yang udah read and review...

Guest: apa ini udah cepat guest-san?*innocent face #plak. Arigatou uda RnR ^^

yuu : udah tau kan jawabannya? arigatou uda RnR ^^

dan yang login uda Syiie balas di pm ya ^^

Sign,

Syiie ^^


	4. Chapter 4

"Kalian memang couple yang luar biasa" aku Sakura. Naruto berkedip tak menyangka dengan jawaban jujur dari Sakura. "karena itulah aku sangat iri dengan kalian" sambungnya dengan wajah menyesal.

"Sudahlah. Sekarang mari kita lihat akhir perang ini" ucap Naruto sembari menatap ke dalam lingkaran. Bersikap seolah - olah mereka tak punya masalah sebelumnya.

Orochimaru dan Sasuke masih bertarung dengan serunya. Energi mereka terkuras drastis. Dan beberapa luka parah pun terdapat di masing – masing tubuh mereka. Naruto mengernyit saat mendapati sebuah pedang di tangan Orochimaru. " itu…"

 **NARUTO FANFICTION**

 **BLACK REVENGE**

 **YAOI BOYS LOVE SHO AI**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **HAPPY READING…**

" itu… kusanagi. Jadi, dia memang berhasil mengalahkan Itachi-nii?" gumam Naruto lalu menatap Sasuke.

Di saat yang sama, Sasuke juga mentapnya. Dia sadar, kalau mereka selama beberapa saat tadi menghilang. Kemungkinan besar Hyuuga bersaudara itu membawa mereka ke masa itu. 'baiklah" batin Sasuke. Dia mulai mengambil mode serius.

Sasuke membentuk segel aneh dengan tangannya. Dan mengubah bentuk susano'o di belakangnya menjadi lebih kuat. Dengan perisai yang sulit di tembus. "hey Orochimaru… apa kau tau satu hal?" Tanya Sasuke dengan wajah meremehkan.

Orochimaru menormalkan pernafasannya dan menatap Sasuke bingung. Dahinya berkerut heran saat Sasuke mengambil posisi siap serang.

"meskipun kusanagi ada padamu. Bukan berarti kau tak bisa mati. Selalu ada alasan mengapa Itachi membawa pedang itu untuk membunuhmu. Dan selalu ada alasan mengapa aku terlahir sebagai Uchiha"

"jangan bertele – tele! Kau hanya bicara omong kosong yang tak perlu!" bentak Orochimaru. Dia menyiagakan pedangnya.

Sasuke mendengus, "padahal kupikir kau tau perkataan siapa yang kukutip barusan" ucapnya dengan wajah meremehkan.

"apa maksudmu?" Tanya Orochimaru pelan, berharap Sasuke tak mendengar apa yang ia ucapkan.

Sasuke mendengus, "hei Orochimaru… apa kau tau? Kau kalah. Sejak awal peperangan ini dimulai. Kau telah kalah"

"JANGAN BICARA OMONG KOSONG BOCAH SIALAN! I'll kill you!" teriak Orochimaru dan berlari maju, menerjang Sasuke dengan pedanganya.

Sasuke menutup matanya dan menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. Kemudian membuka matanya, memperlihatkan iris matanya yang terlihat aneh namun menakutkan. "izanami!" ucap Sasuke pelan. Susano'o dibelakangnya menahan pedang Orochimaru dengan pedang hitam. Mata Orochimaru membulat saat Sasuke menyambung ucapannya, "izanagi"

ARRKHHH

Teriakan keras Orochimaru membuat semua orang menutup telinganya. Mereka menatap pada sosok Orochimaru yang menggelepar karena tusukan pedang di jantungnya. Tak berapa lama, api hitam membakar tubuh itu hingga hangus tak bersisa.

Sasuke menutup matanya dan menghembuskan nafasnya lega. Dia jatuh terduduk dan menormalkan kembali iris matanya. Naruto tersenyum tipis lalu membentuk sebuah segel aneh dengan tangannya. Mengarahkan segel itu pada lingkaran dan membuatnya menghilang.

Sasuke bangkit dan membuka tangannya. Naruto terkekeh pelan lalu berlari. Menghambur pada pelukan hangat Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum lembut lalu memagut bibir Naruto dengan agak kasar. Seolah membuktikan sesuatu. Seolah meyakinkan dirinya kalau ini semua bukanlah mimpi.

"mmphh… suke…" rintih Naruto pelan.

Sasuke melepaskan ciumannnya saat menyadari Naruto mulai kehabisan nafas. Dia meletakkan keningnya di kening Naruto. Mereka saling tatap dengan wajah lega. Sasuke tersenyum tipis lalu membelai pipi Naruto. Naruto memejamkan matanya, menyamankan diri dengan elusan Sasuke. Persis seperti seekor kucing yang di belai majikannnya.

"aku lega" gumam Naruto pelan.

Sasuke tersenyum, "semua orang lega, Naru." Ucapnya lembut.

"hmm… sekarang takkan ada lagi yang akan mengganggu kita kan?"

"ya. Kamu tenang saja. Kita akan damai mulai dari sekarang." Sahut Sasuke dengan senyuman lembut.

Naruto menghembuskan nafs lega dan menyandarkan dirinya ke dada bidang Sasuke. "teme… sudahkah aku bilang kalau aku mencintaim?"

"hm?"

"aku sangat mencintaimu… Uchiha Sasuke"

"aku lebih mencintaimu Uchiha Naruto"

Mereka terkekeh pelan. Melupakan para penonton yang menatap mereka penuh terimakasih. Yah, meskipun ada beberapa yang melihat dengan cemburu. Mereka tau, mereka tak bisa melakukan apapun. Ikatan 2 orang itu takkan pernah bisa mereka putuskan apapun caranya.

THE END!

YEAHHHH! Akhirnya tamat juga. Syiie udah berpusing ria memikirkan ending yang pas. Dan tada… inilah hasilnya.

Lega banget, hutang Syiie lunas. Jadi, suka dengan ending gajenya?

tehehehe


End file.
